


Once Upon a Dream

by TAETIONARY



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Palace, Nightmares, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAETIONARY/pseuds/TAETIONARY
Summary: A sleep deprived Virgil is overtaken by the thoughts in his head. After accidentally discovering the sight, Roman must come to the rescue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Once Upon a Dream

_╲⠀╲⠀╲ ╲_   
_⠀ ╲⠀╲⠀★ ⠀ ╲ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_   
_⠀⠀⠀☆⠀ ╲⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ☆_   
_⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀☆_

_Some devices may not be able to read the fonts below. Proceed with caution_

_╲⠀╲⠀╲ ╲_   
_⠀⠀╲⠀╲⠀☆ ╲ ⠀⠀⠀_   
_⠀☆⠀ ╲⠀⠀⠀⠀ ★_

_ᴡᴏʀᴅ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ: 4,463_   
_ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ: 25,911_

_ᴘᴏssɪʙʟᴇ ᴛʀɪɢɢᴇʀs:_

_ᴀɴxɪᴇᴛʏ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ_

_sʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴅᴇᴘʀɪᴠᴀᴛɪᴏɴ_

_ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴs ᴏғ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ_

_ᴏʙsᴄᴜʀᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛᴍᴀʀᴇs_

_sʜɪᴘs:_   
_ᴘʀɪɴxɪᴇᴛʏ [ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴛᴏɴɪᴄ ᴏʀ ʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴛɪᴄ]_

_≫ ──── ≪⋆★⋆≫ ──── ≪_

_Virgil didn't like sleep._

_An odd thing to say, considering most would assume him to be the sleepiest person in the Mind Palace- besides a certain other side whom he did not like. Still, it was true. He didn't like closing his eyes at four in the morning, and he really, really wished he could just stay up the entire night. So, once a week, he did. It was easy, quite honestly. Youtube had lots and lots of conspiracy theories and MCR. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly ideal to have such deprivation._

_This situation, however, was not normal. After another restless night, three in a row by now, the male shielded his eyes from the rising sun filtering through his window. Damn sun... Always shining in his eyes, and being bright and cheery. Might as well add some perfectly fine-tuned singing birds to complete the picture, and Roman probably being the start of it all. No, today was definitely not going to be his day. He could feel it. Rolling out of his bed, onto the floor, he decided to lay there for a few seconds, not having the energy to get up just yet. It was bitterly cold on the hardwood, but also, relaxing. You could tell someone was tired if they could rest with no pillows, blankets, or cushions whatsoever. In this case, that someone would be Virgil Sanders. The male just... Didn't want to do anything today. It wasn't like he lost motivation, or felt his contributions weren't wanted, no. Everything was just- tired. He could probably fall asleep on this hard floor if he just... closed his eyes..._

_Virgil, shaking his head, unsteadily stood up. No, he had to stay awake. There was- work to be done. No time to waste. He threw his purple, patchwork hoodie on over his tank top, too lazy to actually change. Audibly yawning, he quickly ran a comb through his hair, and swept it to the side, like he did every day. After a quick glance in the mirror, he decided his natural dark circles would suffice as a substitute for his usual eye-shadow. It wasn't worth the effort if he'd just look the same all day, every day, anyway._

_Opening his door, groggily, the male walked right into something he hadn't seen. A figure, blocking his way. He practically jumped back upon seeing who it was. "...Logan? What's- up?" Virgil asked, biting the inside of his cheek. He was not mentally prepared for this today._   
_The Logical side adjusted his glasses, scanning the other up and down before nodding to himself, as if observing something. "Good Morning Virgil. Patton has informed me that he has made breakfast for us, and he would like you to participate in such event." Logan enlightened, his usual blank expression plastered on his face. "I must also advise you to pay better attention to your surroundings in the future. Now then, will you be joining us?"_   
_Virgil stood there, dazed. Breakfast- surroundings- join? That's pretty much all he heard. "Uhh...Yeah? I guess?" The side responded, his voice a bit groggy for obvious reasons, already putting his hood over his head. Why was the hallway always so bright...?_   
_Logan nodded, quickly crossing off something on the tablet he had been carrying. "Splendid. I will inform Patton. You may join Roman in the living room whilst we finalize preparations." Seemingly satisfied, Logan turned and left, as quickly as he'd come. Most likely, retreating back to the kitchen. He was the only one allowed in there when Patton was cooking. You steal one Hot Pocket... Roman set the whole damn kitchen on fire with his 'creative vision' last time... Rubbing his eyes, he trudged his way down the stairs. Virgil could hear the speakers playing, if not blasting the obligatory morning Disney songs._

_The male stopped on the steps for a brief second, watching Roman twirling about the living room, half humming, half singing. " ♪ I knooow you. I walked with you once upon a dreeeeaaaaaam~ ♪" The Prince vocalized, doing some sort of ballet along with his 'beautiful' accompaniment. It was... Definitely relaxing. He could just fall asleep to it..._

_No._

_Virgil continued down the stairs, the royal disaster noticing him almost immediately. " ♪ Viiirgil come sing with me~! ♪" Roman called out, taking Virgil by the hands and twirling him into a... Weird embrace. It looked like he was about to be dipped like some poor unfortunate soul on Dancing With the Stars._   
_Virgil pushed himself from Roman's grasp. "No. Not happening. You know I don't do singing Princey." The male retaliated, crossing his arms in defiance. There was absolutely no way he was doing this. It was degrading. Degrading and nerve-wracking, stage anxiety was his thing, and even though there was no 'stage', the same concept applied in this situation._   
_"Oh come on! You never have fun with me! Just one song!" Roman insisted, temporarily pausing his background music. After all, the show could not go on without him. "And don't lie about singing! Do I need to bring up the Welcome to the Black Parade incident-"_   
_"I said no. Drop it." Virgil averted his eyes from the other, a bit harsh in his words, before turning to walk away, without further continuation of a conversation, to sit on the sofa in the other room. Was he always this annoying? It was like his loudness levels increased by a thousand percent, and he wasn't sure why._   
_As he'd unfortunately expected, the other side had followed him. "Well SOMEONE'S in a mood." The royal figure rolled his eyes. All he wanted was a quick song._

_Patton came in soon afterwards, beaming. The father figure took pride in his work on this fine morning, and adored the first sight of his lovely friends every day. "Hey Kiddos! Breakfast time!" He exclaimed, practically pushing both Virgil and Roman from behind. Patton tended to get overexcited, often. This was the result of such bursts of spontaneous energy._   
_Virgil cleared his throat, "Pat, you do know we can walk by ourselves." The anxious side chimed in, looking to Roman, who shot him the classic 'disappointed but not surprised' look. Must have still been ticked about his refusal of serenading Disney songs for twelve hours. The nerve._   
_The father figure giggled in response. "I know that silly, but isn't this more fun?" He inquired, continuing his pursuit in pushing his two friends all the way across the house._   
_Roman nodded, clicking his tongue with a hint of sass, "Yes, Virgil. This is /fun/. You should try to have it sometime."_

_Virgil rolled his eyes, too sleep-deprived to give in to the other's taunt. After what seemed like forever, he had made it to the table. Logan was already there, sipping some coffee from a plain white mug while reading a newspaper he most likely had Roman conjure up for him. His eyes darted up for a second, acknowledging the presence of the other three who'd just entered, before going back to his reading. At each seat, freshly flipped pancakes were set out, each dish tailored specifically to each side's personal preferences. As always, Virgil's were black, not burnt, but literally colored black with food coloring. On top, powdered sugar was sprinkled- basically, it was his own little universe to devour... It was symbolic._

_Sitting down, the usual randomly generated conversation began. Virgil picked up his silverware and began to eat, slowly, listening to the others talk. Despite being tired, he didn't have much of an appetite anymore, most likely from his snacking throughout the night. He didn't hear the whole conversation being had, actually, he blanked out for most of it, but he did hear bits and pieces. It was something about an idea Roman had, and it would make everything taste like glazed doughnuts...?_   
_"-But just hear me out! It could help every child in the world Logan! And it would probably involve science!" Roman confidently suggested, dramatically lifting his hand towards the ceiling in personal triumph. "Thomas would be a hero in the eyes of everyone under twelve... And even people over twelve!"_   
_Logan, setting down his newspaper, sighed. "If Thomas is to make a scientific discovery, I suggest putting your creative ambitions towards a greater public issue." The male stated, "Also, I present a counterpoint: What if you don't like glazed doughnuts?"_   
_Roman gasped, in a mixture of being offended and scared. The side almost fell out of his chair at the sentence. "What- what kind of monster doesn't like glazed doughnuts...!?!"_   
_Patton let out a hardy laugh, intervening the debate in his own, fatherly-like way. "Definitely not me! I can eat doughnuts for days!" He proclaimed. "Can't be too hasty though!"_

_"Patton why-" Roman started, but inevitably was cut off._   
_"Aaaanyways how's everyone like their breakfast?" The moral side asked, changing the subject almost immediately. "Ooh! Virgil! Did you see that I made you little galaxies with whipped cream today?"_   
_Everyone looked to the side in question. Virgil, however, kept eating, not responding in any way, shape, or form. He looked as though he didn't even hear the question to begin with. Logan raised an eyebrow, looking at the other two at the table. They appeared equally confused, Roman himself even shrugging his shoulders at the ordeal. The logician turned his gaze back to the still zoned out side. He was eating at a snail's pace as well. That was... Concerning. "Virgil?"_

_No answer_

_"Kiddo?" Patton tried next, waving a hand from the other side of the table. The other did not stir, as if in a trance of some kind. "...I'm not the only one seeing this- right?"_   
_Roman stood from his chair, without a word. He veered around to the other side of the table, and approached the unresponsive male. With a raise of his hand, he swung and hit the backside of the Emo's head. "Time to snap out of it silent night! Because I am NOT kissing you to break whatever curse this is!" The Prince yelled, afterwards putting his hands on his hips in frustration._

_Virgil blinked, clearly startled, before rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Dude! What the hell?!" Virgil snapped, both confused and angry. It was not a pleasant experience being slapped while having a bad headache pounding through his skull._   
_Roman let out a 'tsk'. "What do you mean what the hell?!?! We called your name three times and waved our hands and you were just sitting there!" The royal retaliated, "Why didn't you answer us!?!"_

_He didn't...What?_

_Virgil looked around the table, only now noticing both Logan and Patton's concerned expression as they both stayed quiet, and Roman's apparent annoyance. No, they had to be lying, he would have noticed them. He was the most attentive out of the group, besides, you know, the embodiment of Logic. Did he really just... Space out that much? "-I didn't notice." Virgil answered, quickly. He kept trying to think of some reason he wouldn't realize the others trying to grab his attention. One, and only one, came to mind, and he didn't like the solution to it. "Sorry. What did you want?" The boy continued._

_Patton took a breath and opened his mouth, as if to speak, but closed it soon after. Anyone could tell he was thinking about what he should say. "...Everything okay, kiddo?" The father figure finally spoke up, abandoning what he was originally going to bring up. "You seem out of it." Surely, there had to be something wrong, he could recognize the soul of a lost child crying out for a father figure in a heartbeat. That's what he viewed it as, at least._   
_Logan intervened, almost immediately coming to a conclusion about the strange behavior the other was exhibiting. He'd seen this before. "You're sleep-deprived, aren't you Virgil?" The logician asked, staring the other right in the face._

_Shit. His cover was blown. Think fast. "I was just- up late last night working. No big deal." The anxious side spoke, half-truthfully. Yes, making it sound like he was trying to be productive was key to lessening any possible scolding from the others, more specifically, Logan._   
_Roman burst out laughing, holding onto Virgil's chair for support, letting all of his 'hot air' out of his lungs. "Working!" He began, taking another few seconds to catch his breath, over dramatically wiping a tear that surely didn't exist, from his face. "No offense Hot Topic but I do not believe Thomas will appreciate having anxiety twenty-four-seven!"_   
_Virgil simply scowled, "Don't tell me how to do my job, Sleeping Beauty."_

_Patton, a saddened expression on his face, sighed. "It is a big deal, Virge! You shouldn't overwork yourself!" The male stated, being a mirror of a sad face emoji that just made you wonder what kind of unholy punishment you were being put through to see something so innocently saddened. It was a scary revelation for several reasons._   
_"While I do admire a hard worker, Patton is correct. Please remember that even though we are merely mental projections, we have all the needs of a regular human being." Logan added, secretly rolling his eyes at Roman's side comment. "I suggest you turn in an hour or two early tonight to account for the loss of sleep."_

_Virgil stood up from the table, picking up his plate. "Yeah, okay." The side agreed, already heading over to the sink to wash his plate. Lucky for him, it was dish day. Great, an extra thing to do on his nonexistent agenda. The emo picked up a rag, twirling it around a bit in somewhat of a fidget or anxious habit, "Hey, it's my turn for dishes, just set them on the side when you're done."_   
_"Are you sure kiddo? I can do it if you're-"_   
_"Gladly, Cinderella. Now can we please continue forging my glazed doughnut ideA-"_

_By the time lunch had rolled around, he was exhausted, barely even standing. He'd managed to fake his way through their next interaction with occasional nodding and the stifling of his yawns as he monitored Thomas for any signs of danger or causes for Anxiety to kick in. He made it through, though, no more questions asked._   
_But nothing could prepare him for how absolutely drained he would be by the end of the day. He couldn't do it, he couldn't go downstairs again. His legs would probably give out. Everything was sore, his eyes were fogged and struggling to stay open. And yet... He wouldn't sleep. He couldn't, and that was all there was to it. A knock at the door made him jump out of his seat, instinctively grabbing a nearby blunt object and holding a fighting stance as if he had to duel for his life. He'd been zoning out, just barely staying conscious for about a half-hour now. Virgil had to take several deep breaths before even setting down his laptop, which was apparently what he initially planned on using to defend himself. Nice._

_"Virgil, it is time for-"_   
_"I'm not hungry." The male shot back, instantly, sitting himself back on his bed. He wanted to collapse. He wanted to give in. Virgil knew he couldn't, not yet anyway. If he had to, he would wait until his body literally couldn't take it anymore to face the being. That figure. It couldn't hurt him right now, even if he was hurting himself. A sigh could be heard from the hallway._   
_"Okay. Goodnight Kiddo." A downhearted answer came from beyond his closed doors. The voice sounded a bit sorrowful at his answer. When this was all over, he would have to make it up to Patton. That was undeniable. Virgil bit his lip, wishing things didn't have to be this way. Maybe a bit too hard, because he could taste the metallic bitterness of blood against his tongue. Blood... His blood..._

_'Breathe four seconds, out four seconds. It's not real.'_

_Seemingly nothing else to do, Virgil buried himself into his bed. Not to sleep, no. To prepare for another night of searching YouTube for anything that could possibly interest him. At this point, he'd watched pretty much a good portion of content on the entirety of the internet. But there was always more, enough to keep him entertained for the rest of his miserable existence at that. Trying his best to delve into the content of the video, the side grazed his eyes around the room, making absolutely sure he was alone, before allowing himself to be entertained..._

_ᵀⁱᶜᵏ_

_ᵀᵒᶜᵏ_

_ᵀⁱᶜᵏ_

_ᵀᵒᶜᵏ_

_The clock was counting down against him, and watching calligraphy wasn't helping. In fact, it was making him even more tired. It was impossible to resist any longer. Virgil felt himself slowly slipping away from his control. He was falling, he couldn't stop it anymore. He was going headfirst into the unknown._   
_And it wasn't one full of sunshine or rainbows_

_Hours later, Roman wondered why he was awake. This was definitely not time to end his beauty sleep. Actually, what time was it exactly? Peering at his clock beside the side's bed, he could faintly read what looked to be 3:23 A.M. Goodness what WAS he doing awake so early?!_   
_Throwing one of his multitude of extra satin pillows over his head, the Prince groaned, trying to get himself back to sleep. That would most definitely help. Closing his eyes once more, Roman yawned, trying to focus on the peace and quiet to lull himself back into his royal slumber. It wasn't quite peaceful, though. Something was bugging him._   
_It was muffled at first, a barely audible sound. In his tired state, Roman couldn't come up with a creative explanation or link to the noise. Not being all that bothersome itself, though, he did his best to ignore it, trying to ignore the bad feeling settling in his heart. Then, like a strike of lightning from Zeus himself, an earth-shattering scream jolted through from the hall._

_That's why he was up._

_Grabbing his sword, Roman sprang from underneath his sheets. A rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins as he burst through the door and scrambled out into the hallway. What kind of foe was troubling one of his dear friends, he wasn't sure, but he swore that he would absolutely demolish it should someone be hurt. Even a scratch and he would be resorting to execution for such a villain._   
_Turning the corner and not seeing the shadow of some malicious creature nor hearing any more gut-wrenching screams in such direction, the Prince decided to change his tactic. Like a ninja, or just someone on his tiptoes, Roman did his best to be stealthy. His ears were open, listening for any sign of a threat. What sounded like crying was coming from ahead. Rushing back to a sprint, the male drew his sword once more. A figure was in the distance. This was his moment._

_What he found wasn't what he expected._

_Roman stood there, dumbfounded. This was no monster. This wasn't what he was prepared for, not at all. Dropping his weapon to the ground, the Prince knelt down next to the other, interlocking his hand with another. "...Virgil?" The side began, hesitantly. "Virgil, can you hear me?"_

_He'd gone through hell and back. It was dark, so very dark. There was blood, lots of it too. That's all he could remember. Virgil kept these images in his head on loop, a particular illusion causing him to scream and lash violently. Nightmares, plaguing him for a while now, had once again taken him over. The anxious side gripped at his head, hot tears streaming down his paled face as he pulled his legs into his chest. The male didn't even remember running out into the hallway, but he was here now. Extremely paranoid and hysteric at the moment, Virgil began to sob even louder as he felt footsteps coming in his direction. It was here, it was coming to do it._

_Roman, panicked a bit himself, having never dealt with anything like this before, stared into the other's bloodshot violet eyes. "Virgil. Virgil. Please, listen to my voice." The prince spoke, softly, rubbing the back of the other's palm soothingly. "I really don't know how to do this but... Focus on your breathing. In and out for me Virgil."_

_L̸̨̹̅͝o̷̥̙̻̾ő̷̲̪͙̖̀k̴̮̣̜̏͝ ̴̞̙̆͊̽̕ͅw̷̨̺̲͂h̸̃̕͜͝a̸̛̪̣̬̮͂̎͜t̴̬̤̟̗͊̋͊͐͊ ̸͝ͅy̴̡̠͍̙̝̓̔̂ő̶̰͆̋͝ͅu̴̻͎̬͚͊͂̏͝'̵͙̬̜͉͆v̴͙̳̩͝e̷̡͈̦͔̦̓́̔͗̚ ̵̖͎͙̰̙͒d̶̢͂̕o̷̩͉͂̈n̴̖̤̈́̈́̚ę̵̪̜̗̋̒ ̵͎͍̼̔̀̾V̸̹̦̰̋̅͒̅͝ĭ̴̯̯̠r̸̛̩͇͚̍̊g̷̡̻̑͒̌̓i̵̛̙͈̺̇̆̌̿ḻ̸͖͑̓_

_Letting out another heart-wrenching scream, the loudness causing Virgil to instinctively grip himself tighter, looking as if he was preparing for impact. Roman was absolutely baffled the others had not been woken by this. He- he didn't know what he was doing! How does he handle this?! Looking around for back-up once more, but obviously being denied such, the Prince tried to remember anything that damned Logan said about dealing with panic attacks. "Virgil, there is nothing going to hurt you." Roman soothed, pulling the other, slowly, into a protective hug. The panicked side didn't fight him for it, instead, much like a child or a lost kitten, instead whimpered at the other's embrace. More tears cascaded down from his eyes as his previous violent outbursts had seemingly concluded. It was like watching a glass doll begin to shatter. Once seeing that the other wasn't going to resist the contact, Roman began to run his fingers through Virgil's violet locks. "Everything will be okay... I will protect you from whatever you're so afraid of."_

_Feeling the other's heartbeat not slowing down whatsoever, nor did he show any signs of being able to voice his dilemma just yet, Roman was at a loss of what to do. That is, until he had an idea. He was creativity, this was his game. He would... Have to help Virgil in a way no one else could. This would work, it had to work. It was his best shot. One chance to either be the side's hero, or the biggest idiot in history. For Virgil's sake, he couldn't blow it._

_"I... I know you... I've walked with you... once upon... a dreeeaaam."_

_Y̷͎̮̍͗͐͒̾́ȍ̶̢̘̯̼̟ù̸͓̩̬ ̶̡̧͎̺͓̂́̓͊̇͘͠k̸̼̝̗̙̒̈́̀̍̽͗i̴̛͓̹̖͈͜l̷̛͍̗͍̖͆̕l̷̘̯̤͉̗̺̱͗̿e̴͓̍͆d̵͉̙̺̭̫͙͑́́ ̶̡̤̗̞̫̲̈́t̸̩̰͈̙̲̞͐̍̈́̌̈́̿͝ĥ̷̯̰̮̝̠̞̔̽̇̋̂e̸̢̢̱̣̖͓̎̑ͅm̵̡̨̛̩̼̹̓͐̃ ̶̥̾̅̈́_

_"I know you... The gleam in your eye is so, familiar a gleam."_   
_Roman wiped a tear rolling down the other's cheek. The prince could feel Virgil's grip loosening, and his body overall, slowly, relaxing. It was working. "And I know... It's true. That visions are seldom all they seem... "_   
_The anxious side took in a deep breath, putting a hand on his heart as if to feel himself calming. "...But if I know you..." Though uneven and shaky in tune, the anxious side responded in a hushed voice. "I'll know what you'll do." Virgil sang, slowly, his glossy and tired eyes looking up at Roman, who had a sympathetic grin plastered on his face. "You'll... You'll love me at once."_   
_The Prince sighed, closing his eyes, "The way you did once."_

_"Upon a Dream."_

_Virgil stayed in the warmth of the other's arms, continuing to softly cry everything out for another fifteen minutes. The Prince only hummed a soft melody of the same Disney song, resting his head on the other's shoulder as he quietly waited for the other to feel safe again. He'd been drenched in tears, but Roman didn't mind. They were having a moment._   
_After the anxious side had finally ceased his tears, Roman had smiled, gently asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"_   
_Virgil shook his head, averting his eyes from the other, as if he couldn't bear to look at him. "No... Not right now."_   
_"That's okay." The Prince reassured, "We don't have to talk about it."_

_"I'm sorry." The violet-haired male apologized._   
_"For what?"_   
_"For having to comfort me... For waking you up..."_

_"Pshht I was already up." The creative side lied, a teasing finger tapping the top of the other's nose. "There was a dragon in my bed, and it escaped!" The male exclaimed, though barely above a whisper, as if telling a secret at a sleepover. "I came out here to look for it, but it probably went to go bother Remus."_   
_Virgil laughed a bit, "You're pathetic."_

_After that, the two went silent. There was a certain warmth and comfort they both found in the silence of the night. It was serene, cool, and mysterious, yet right now also bright and innocent as if being littered with rose petals and a pinkish blissful glow illuminating off the moon. Something was just so right about the moment, now that they were out of the storm of emotions. Distance between their relationship just didn't exist anymore. Not right now. They were at peace, and it was beautiful._

_"Should we wake them up?" Logan asked, kneeling down to the two unconscious sides, who seemed interlocked. It was early in the morning, the sun only slightly peeking out from a golden and peach stained sky. The two early rising sides had found both Roman and Virgil not long ago, propped up against the wall in the hallway, fast asleep. If the logician was correct, it appeared as if they were 'cuddling'._   
_Patton, coming back from his room with a white and fuzzy blanket after apparently disappearing, had to contain his squeals at the sight. He shook his head, putting on his 'serious' face. "No, let them sleep. " The father spoke, tenderly placing the blanket on top of the pair._

_"Right, let's go then. Perhaps we could finally have a day to ourselves with those two out of commission." The logical side stated, whisking away his clipboard with a wave of his hand. Though normally being against such straying of protocols, he could tell that a break was absolutely necessary in this situation. There was nothing he could do to change the situation._   
_"Yay! Wanna watch some vintage movies?" The moral side asked, his excitement practically glowing on his face. The other simply nodded in response, and that was good enough for him. Both had vanished with the snap of Patton's fingers._

_And finally, everyone was at peace._

_≫ ──── ≪⋆★⋆≫ ──── ≪_

**Author's Note:**

> _Uh- hi. I exist now._  
>  _This is a short little story I just decided to write to introduce myself firstly on the SanderSides Amino, but decided to post it here as well. I hope you enjoyed it, definitely not my best work but not the worst ‾\\_(ツ)_/‾_  
>  _Comment I guess if you liked it, have some critique, or wanna see more from me in the future. I will be posting more stories with time, so look out for those. For now tAkE iT easY gUyS gAlS aND noNbInarY paLs_
> 
> _-Rea / TAETIONARY_


End file.
